boondocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Huey Freeman
'Huey Freeman '''is the main character of the Boondocks series. Politically sapient and borderline militant, he regularly reflects on current events as well as the plight of African-Americans in relation to greater society. He also has a giant afro. He is an intellectual terrorist, although he claims to have "retired" by the end of season 3. Huey is currently living in Woodcrest with his younger brother Riley Freeman and granddad Robert Freeman. It is strongly suggested that Huey and Riley's birth parents are deceased. Huey and Riley are both voiced by Regina King.His signature color is red Personality Huey is a pessimistic -- yet intelligent and insightful -- 10-year-old who both recognizes and detests the absurdities of the black society in which he lives. He grew up in Chicago with Riley, and then moved to Woodcrest where he and his brother lives with their paternal grandfather. Huey is shown to own a large collection of books, watch the news, and reads newspapers. Huey is also known to be a martial artists. and is skilled in various areas of martial arts, such as straight hand to hand combat, a katana, and a Bo staff,and he evidently can use nuchaku. In the episode "The Real" he is shadowed by a supposed government spy, that he later nicknames "the white shadow" that knows everything about Huey, while Huey himself knows nothing about the spy,or if he's even real at the end of the episode, it is left unclear as to whether or not he is. Huey is not religious but says Jesus was black,but he has been shown to hold some spiritual belief due to his quote on the season 1 final: "there are forces in this world that we don't understand, but i still believe we create our own miracles" Oratorically gifted, he has shown the ability to seize and hold the attention of entire crowds of people when he wants to do so. He uses this gift during individual interactions, during which he can gain a desired effect depending on his intention often, and otherwise makes a point to keep up with current events. Huey seems to show some fondness for Star Wars, and quotes the series often. In the episode "The Story of Gangstalicious Part 2", he states that he likes Elton John. On at least one occasion, he demonstrated an aptitude for writing fiction in the form of a script (he wrote a play entitled ''The Adventures of Black Jesus in The Boondocks episode "A Huey Freeman Christmas"). He has also written poignant letters and emails to public figures imploring them to support various political causes. He has started petitions, made and handed out fliers, and created and edited his own newspaper, The Free Huey World Report ''. Being pessimistic, Huey is rarely seen smiling either in the show or the comic. He is either in his normal expression or he is shrugging or frowning a lot. In the last episode of season one Huey is seen smiling when he defeats Riley and smiles when he sees his granddad in Home Alone. Huey is also seen to be a practitioner of vegetarian. Huey is shown to admire several historical figures. In "The Return of the King", he is the only person who still respects Martin Luther King after he is misconstrued as a terrorist. As mentioned before, Huey is named after Huey P. Newton, the co-founder of the Black Panthers. During "The Story of Gangstalicious Part 2", Huey states that Muhammed Ali is a hero of his. He also has many posters of Che Guevara, Malcolm X, MLK, and Hugo Chavez. Two figures he has quoted before are Langston Hughes and Karl Marx. While Huey is always portrayed as being a left-wing radical, his Huey and political ideologies are never portrayed in detail. On several occasions, such as The Block is Hot, he has demonstrated a following of Revolutionary Socialism. This is also backed up due to the fact that Huey has posters of revolutionary socialists in his room. A belief in Anarchism is also possible, as several of his statements have paid respect to it. In "Or Die Trying..." he teaches a theater ticket taker about Anarcho-Syndicalism and Marxism. However, a moderate belief in Black Nationalism is common, since a desire for a greater unity between the black people of America is a recurring theme. Huey has also quoted Karl Marx, suggesting an understanding of Communism. In "The Real", Huey claims to be the founder of 23 radical leftist organizations, including the Black Revolutionary Organization or B.R.O., Africans Fighting Racism and Oppression or A.F.R.O.,and the Black Radical Underground Heroes, or B.R.U.H. The second is in episode "Ballin'" when Riley finally insults the opposing team's star player enough to make her cry. After scoring multiple baskets, Huey is seen smiling at his brother along with Granddad. Other than four instances, Huey has never been caught smiling. This isn't to say that Huey lacks a softer side, as he will take steps to help and protect those he considers friends or family (ex. Riley, Jazmine, Tom, etc.) He is however, very cautious around new people and prefers to trust others through action and example rather than words. When Obama was elected President, Huey a Domestic Terrorists as now he says he retired. Huey also like to play kickball as he returns to it in season 3 episode The Red Ball. In It's Goin Down they accuse Huey of being the target however is aquitted after working with super-agent Jack Flowers (and Uncle Ruckus) to stop the real terrorist act bombing by Ed and Rummy ordered by Wuncler Sr. Comic Strip Huey and Riley just moved into Woodcrest and are trying to get used to the lifestyle. Huey also meets Jazmine by the Tree. Huey is the central figure of the comic strip, which often revolved around him propagating various radical left political beliefs and working as an activist for radical political causes, with the help of his even-tempered and liberally minded (yet slightly more socially conservative) friend, Michael Caesar. The first season of the show generally followed this format, with most episodes being narrated by Huey and revolving around his trying to further a political cause or belief. However, as the series progressed, the show became an ensemble piece, with episodes built around Riley, Granddad, and even the Freeman's neighbor, Tom Dubois; while Huey is still the main character, several episodes now feature him in a supporting role. As of the show's second season, the character Michael Caesar is yet to be introduced, as his role has been usurped by Uncle Ruckus, a self-loathing black man whose only purpose is to provide comic relief or act as an occasional (incompetent) antagonist to Huey. Relationship Riley Freeman Riley is Huey's younger brother, and regularly represents everything Huey loathes and generally disapproves of. Huey is politically minded and critical while Riley remains uninterested, showing great affection for many things that includes gangsta rap, violence, women or "hoes", "guap or paper" or money, and "bling," that Huey finds to be culturally poisonous. Despite their constant fighting and his disagreement with Riley's beliefs, Huey cares very much for his brother as he usually tries to steer him in the right direction, (acts in which Riley initially ignores), but results in Riley facing the consequences of his actions later on. Robert Freeman Robert Freeman is the paternal grandfather and legal guardian of Huey and Riley Freeman, who often disagrees with many of Huey's political ideas. While in the comic strip, Huey and his grandfather have a much more affable relationship, in the The Boondocks TV series they are almost constantly at odds, in part due to his constant favoritism shown to Riley, who supports his grandfather's various crazy schemes. Huey seems to offer Granddad advice in certain situations, such as during "Granddad's Fight", "The S-Word", and "The Story of Thugnificent," attempts that almost always fall flat. Jazmine Dubois Although Jazmine and Huey spend a great deal of their time together, Huey tends to treats Jazmine poorly due to his disdain for her trusting personality and apolitical views. In the series, the two appear to be a lot closer (in fact, she is the only child he is shown to be interacting with outside of Riley), as with Huey confiding in her about his desire to meet up with former best friend Cairo during a planned trip to Chicago ("Wingmen") and Huey allowing her to help him in his plan to free an unjustly imprisoned inmate scheduled to be executed out of prison ("The Passion of Reverend Ruckus"), essentially trusting her as an accomplice. Though Huey takes pleasure in criticizing her both subtly and conspicuously, he has also shown a willingness to sympathize with her and tends to avoid being mean just for the sake of it. Most of the time, when he berates her, it is his way of dealing with her ignorance and naïveté in what could be construed as an unnecessarily cruel way to try to enlighten her. Huey has also shown visible concern for Jazmine during such episodes as "The Block Is Hot," when he campaigns for her release from under the near-child labor contract that she unknowingly signs with Ed Wuncler, Sr., and when he hands her his scarf at the end of the episode when he sees her shivering in the cold. When it seems that the world is going to end during "The Fried Chicken Flu," Jazmine is the only other person Huey allows into his home (other than Granddad and Riley). In the same episode, it is also hinted that Jazmine is possibly Huey's only friend and Jazmine has a massive crush on Huey. Uncle Ruckus Huey is the only recurring character to show any anger to Ruckus. Huey thinks something is wrong with Ruckus like why he really wants to be white. Huey also fights Ruckus at he end of episode 16. Ruckus is the way he is because as a child he and his mother were abused by his father. His mother told him that he was white and to never trust black men. Ed Wuncler Huey sees Ed Wunclear as a villain for Huey. Huey does not trust Ed Wuncler due to the cause that he is a criminal. Ed is an overweight, rich realtor whose family founded the town of Woodcrest and have lived in the area for over a century. He acts as the hyperbolic archetypal capitalist in the show, seen praising the freedom to exploit cheap labor and complaining about high taxes in "The Block is Hot". The wealthy Wuncler owns the mortgage loan on Granddad's house (as he does with every house in Woodcrest) and somehow Woodcrest's police force, and is embarrassed by his inept grandson, Ed Wuncler III. Wuncler also owns the fictional fast food restaurant franchise, "McWuncler's", and the character bears a resemblance to his voice actor. Wuncler sometimes does things considered racist, such as referring to Grandad as "Robert Freedman", and employing only illegal Mexicans at his restaurants; ultimately, though, his racism is portrayed as simply being a byproduct of his insatiable greed rather than an active hatred of those from different races. Ed seems to have taken a general liking to Robert, referring to him as "Old school", and even funding his Soul food Restaurant venture in the episode "The Itis", though this may have merely been a plot to lower property values in the area so that he could purchase the nearby park and "develop" it. He also has a sweatshop which is run by 12-year-old Indonesian girls as Huey reveals and Ed confirms in "The Block is Hot", demonstrating his ruthless manner. In the season 3 finale, ''It's Goin' Down, Ed masterminds a false terrorist attack in Woodcrest, with the intention of making the lone victim (an overweight security guard) a national martyr and cultural icon, and then exploit his likeness for profit. The plot is foiled by Huey and a government agent named Jack Flowers, but Ed avoids arrest thanks to the intervention of President Barack Obama. In the final minutes of the episode, an angry Flowers takes Ed's grandson hostage, and he responds by smiling and saying "What are you waiting for? Shoot him!" His last name originates from Dr. Seuss's book The Lorax where the antagonist is a faceless business owner called the Once-ler. The Lorax portrays the Once-ler as a satirical character embodying intense greed. The last name is pronounced the same way, "Once-ler" Michael Caesar Michael is Huey's best friend in the comic strip hoping to be on season 4, they both share the same personality and ideas, and they goals are to be a successful black man. Though they are alike, Caesar appears to be more optimistic then Huey and tries to make Huey see the bright side of things. Awards In 2006 Glyph Comic Awards named Huey Freeman best male character. Gallery File:67pfgd0.gif File:Huey_4.gif Sword.jpg HF.JPG Huey.jpg B3 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Freeman Family Category:Anarchists